


Little Secrets

by mamuras



Category: Hana Yori Dango & Related Fandoms, Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga), Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV), 流星花園 | Meteor Garden (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Smut, smut written by an asexual virgin lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamuras/pseuds/mamuras
Summary: Despite working for the company at such a young age, only when she became his secretary did Ximen took note of three important things.





	Little Secrets

Despite working for the company at such a young age, only when _she_ became his secretary did Ximen took note of three important things.

 

One, office grounds are often desolated past eight in the evening.

 

Two, there are certain areas in the building which you should never ever try to explore, much less spend the night at.

 

Three, there’s no official record so far for having a relationship with your secretary, but if there were, Ximen would probably hold that title. She may be his lover first before his secretary, but he still fits the title perfectly.

 

 

* * *

 

He looked at the clock and frowned. It was past eight already and he’s not even halfway finished. It was a futile battle. He sighed.

 

Ximen finds it totally hopeless keeping his eyes glued on the pile of documents right in front of him. Despite having a cup of tea in his hand and some fresh blueberries shoved inside his mouth — because Meizou apparently says it helps with your motivation, — it was still impossibly hard reading all these papers.

 

Not when there were two eyes piercing right through him.

 

And while Ximen would like to ignore those set of eyes and focus on reading, in truth, he wants nothing more than to turn around and gave them the same kind of intensity. But then these damn documents kept screaming his name. And if he doesn’t do something productive this day, work will surely pile up and he’ll end up drowning in more documents and papers.

 

“Director~”

 

There it was again, the chirping voice he was desperately trying so hard to ignore. Once he'll let her in, there’s no kicking her back out. It’s not that she’s nuisance. No, she’s never a nuisance. In fact, _Ximen is just terribly weak when it comes to her_.

 

“What is it, Xiaoyou?”

 

“How are the files coming along, Director~?” Xiaoyou asks, a slight taunt on her tone as her fingertips dance across her chin.

 

The flash of annoyance comes and Ximen’s nostrils flare up. Xiaoyou was obviously messing with him. She knows that office hours were way past over so their positions are obviously unnecessary in the room. And yet here she is, sporting inside, addressing him professionally but with that wide grin on her face and that knowing glint on her eyes. Ximen bit his lip.

 

“Fine.” Lie. Nothing was registering his brain the past few minutes. “Don't you have work to do?”

 

Xiaoyou tilts her head, purses his lips, and raise her left brow. “Of course I have a lot, Director~” She swivels around and leans forward, her eyes sparkling with something mischievous and her voice filled with intent, “In fact, I was wondering if you could help me with it? It requires your immediate and utmost attention, Director~”

 

Ximen pauses, his breath hitched. “Will it take a while?” He asked carefully.

 

Xiaoyou gave him a solid node of her head, and a smile almost slipped from him. “Of course, Director~ Those documents need a pretty thorough review.”

 

A grin splits across Ximen’s face. “Sounds like quite a lot. Maybe I should help you out.” Xiaoyou’s eyes sparkle as she glides her tongue across her bottom lip, pulling fingers through her hair.

 

“See you in 10 minutes then?”

 

Ximen feels his pants twitch with excitement. There's almost no way he can focus on these damn documents now.

 

“Definitely.”

 

* * *

Rattled noises were heard as Ximen slams the door shut and twists the lock in one fluid motion—a neat trick he has practiced and mastered—blinds switched closed to conceal the office. They know by practice that no one really comes inside this room. But while the thrill of potentially getting caught makes the sex hotter, they both agree they would rather keep their respective jobs intact.

 

Xiaoyou sucks in a sharp breath, arms looping around Ximen’s neck as he hoists her onto the desk, pushing aside whatever materials blocking their makeshift bed. With Ximen’s mouth leaving hot, open mouthed kisses along Xiaoyou’s jawline and throat, neither of them caring at the sound of a pencil holders spilling writing tools all over the floor, or the chiming of broken staples scattering underneath the desk.

 

“W-Wait, Ximen...,” Xiaoyou gasps, words dying from her mouth and instead replaced with a heated groan as a hand tugs softly tugs hair, exposing a spot on her neck that Ximen has claimed more than once. “Ahhh!” she moaned wantonly, hands gripping the wood of the desk to hold herself upright. “Seriously, Ximen… wait a second—!”

 

“What?” Ximen gnarled, something innate twinkling in his dark hazel eyes which were sharp as daggers, and Xiaoyou’s entire body tenses with excitement.

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t... here. This room is close to the other—”

 

“Exactly where are we going looking like this?” Ximen eyed to the both of them, clothes disheveled, skin flushed and clearly marked enough, proofs that they weren’t just having a meeting. Not to mention how awkward the room would become if they both just sat around and waited for their sexual tension high to burn out.

 

Xiaoyou sighed and relents with a nod, though in truth, she’s not sure she could even stop right now, not with Ximen openly baring his carnal lust and drawing out every lewd part of Xiaoyou, right down to her deepest.

 

“Just… help me after, okay?”

 

Ximen nods, tilting forward and trapping Xiaoyou’s lips with his own, kissing her ravenously, further melting Xiaoyou’s bones into jelly.

 

Ximen pulls back enough to allow Xiaoyou’s hands to tug and pull his tie loose. He then felt her hands working at the buttons of his shirt, swiftly flipping them open without any delay, and yanking his shirt over his shoulders, tossing it into some obscure corner of the office. Moans came from her mouth when Ximen nudges a knee between her thighs. She melts into the touch and raises her head, labored breath passing beneath Ximen’s earlobe, returning the affection and kisses with equal fervor.

 

Ximen’s mouth slid into a lopsided smile, snorts coming out like a giggle with a grunt, disguising being ticklish with pleasure. It soon turned into whines and lewd groans when fingernails dig into Ximen’s shoulders, and a mouth sucking on one of his sensitive spot. Xiaoyou pulled off when she knows she’s left a mark that can’t be hidden, that will surely turn purple, that will surely have people wondering and gossiping regarding Ximen's current relationship status.

 

“Xiaoyou...” There’s a growl in Ximen’s voice as he says it on an exhale. His fingers clench tighter at her hips, catching her skirt in his fists, and running the material of your skirt through his fingers. “Is this new?” He asks. Xiaoyou slides herself further back onto the desk, chuckling a bit when she heard him. She’s clearly confused as to why he’s suddenly concerned about her skirt. Still, she welcome the distraction.

 

“I’ve had it for a while. I just never wore it often. Why? Don't tell me you wanna borrow it? I’m pretty sure it’s not your thing, Director~”  Xiaoyou can’t help but tease and she doesn’t miss the light pink that dusts across Ximen’s cheeks, biting on her lips to conceal her smile.  

 

“I was curious because…” Ximen’s voice trails off as his hands slide down her hips until they slip off under Xiaoyou’s skirt onto her bare skin. His hands large and cool to the touch. It triggers a shiver that leaves Xiaoyou in a blissful haze.

 

“It’s just so…” Ximen moves, descending Xiaoyou once more, leaving a trail of love bites in her wake. His hands start to glide up her bare skin, slipping beneath the skirt, slowly traveling higher, a smirk gracing his lips when he felt her tremble, “… _accessible_ ,” he finishes just as his hands grasp your hips beneath Xiaoyou’s skirt, his fingers curling in the band of her panties tugging lightly, slowly removing them.

 

Xiaoyou gasp once more, slight pain tingling in her left hip from a newly placed bite. Ximen always leaves one right beside her mole, a reminder that he’s the only one that knows about the hidden little beauty mark. Her breath catches in her throat and her legs begin to tremble.

 

“Babe, turn around,” Ximen softly commanded, voice full of hot fervor and want. Xiaoyou breath heavily, carefully letting go of the desk, and flipping over. She reached back at the edges of the desk, her skin softly pressed into it.

 

Ximen dropped his arms, slamming over the desk trapping Xiaoyou and listening to the hiss of breath leave Xiaoyou’s throat as she was pressed in against the wooden surface and paperwork. She leaned her head back against Ximen’s shoulder and moaned wantonly when she felt his hardening member pressed between her thighs.

 

“Xi...men….” Ximen’s hands wove itself into her half open blouse, slipping underneath the cup of her bra to touch her directly. He flipped a few buttons loose, until he grew impatient and ripped her shirt open, unsure and unconcerned whether or not he prompted a few buttons to fly off in the process. He softly pulled down her blouse, showering soft kisses to every exposed skin, letting the blouse hang loose around her hips.

 

Ximen’s gaze dragged over her smooth, creamy back, his eyes sliding down the perfect curve of her spine and her hips, then down against the tender meat of Xiaoyou’s thighs. He licked his lips, and his body trembled with so much desire and anticipation. He placed his palms on either of her thighs, spreading her legs open with ease. His hands gradually moves higher, coming closer and closer to her sex. He stops right as he reaches her, and Xiaoyou catches her breath in her throat in anticipation.

 

Ximen runs a finger and slides it over her and Xiaoyou shuddered. He slowly leans in, replacing his finger with his tongue, earning him a high pitched gasp, ripped right from Xiaoyou’s chest. Ximen kneads her ass and draws his tongue against the ravished skin, drawing out all of Xiaoyou’s remaining energy left in her, turning her bones into jelly.  He slowly did it again, another long, languid lick against the warm, tight skin, and Xiaoyou can’t help but shiver. He pushes his tongue just past her entrance, earning himself a well placed moan. Xiaoyou shifts her hips backwards, and Ximen accepts her graciously, tongue pushing deeper and curling, thrusting slow and giving Xiaoyou a slight taste of that burn.

 

He slowly pulled away with a loud sloppy sound, evidence of hunger and a job well done. His eyes take a moment—or two—to glance up the view of Xiaoyou hunched over the desk and gasping for breath, and he wets his lips at the enticing sight.

 

“Something….wrong?” Xiaoyou panted, tilting her head back, eyes clouded with desire and cheeks flushed.

 

“It’s nothing...” Ximen shook his head. But Xiaoyou was totally unconvinced.

 

She chuckled softly, and licked her lips, “You were _staring_ , weren’t you?.”

 

“I was staring at all of you,” He smirked and puffs, placing a soft kiss by her nape. His lips moves lower, showering kisses and bites around Xiaoyou’s shoulders and neck. Xiaoyou smirks when she feels his bulge press against her thighs. “You know, I was thinking…”

 

“Hmmm?” Ximen hums, inhaling her scent, mouthing at the nape of Xiaoyou’s neck.

 

“About a potential client. I just read in one of the documents—"

 

“You’re absolutely not talking about work right now.” Ximen growls, pulling back enough to let Xiaoyou turn her head far enough for their eyes to meet.

 

Xiaoyou throws him a sheepish look, batting her eyelashes, feigning innocence. “Ummm.. Not exactly…?”

 

“You’re incredible. How could you even think about it right now?”

 

“You didn’t even let me — Aaahh!” Xiaoyou’s eyes roll shut and her lips clamp, grip against the desk tightening. Ximen leans down, nips at Xiaoyou’s jawline as he runs over and rubs that sweet spot with the pads of his fingers, urging Xiaoyou to fall over the edge. His voice low and thick against Xiaoyou’s earlobes. “Like that?”

 

“Yes,” Xiaoyou wheezes, slumping forward as she drown in pleasure, “ _right there_.”

 

Ximen's fingers applied a more solid pressure against her core, vigorously rubbing in sharp tight circles, leaving Xiaoyou gasping for air, mouth agape, spilling mewls from her.  A twist of circles along her folds. Different strokes along either side of her crevice. A pinch. His thumb running up and down her slit. Xiaoyou was beginning to lose her mind. When she seems to have gotten used to the given sensation, Ximen stops, letting the build up high die out.

 

“You’re such a tease.” Xiaoyou whined, glowering at him while the latter turns and pulled away.  A quiet jangle of the metal buckle made Xiaoyou’s heart race and Ximen could already see Xiaoyou’s shoulders heaving in anticipation, his own heart was definitely audible in his own ears.

 

Ximen blinked, aligns himself with her entrance and then slid in without delay, knocking the air from Xiaoyou’s lungs with one swift push. Once inside he paused, allowing Xiaoyou to adjust around him. He’s not that cruel to start moving right away. Besides, he’s basking in the half stunned, half euphoric look on Xiaoyou’s face seemed like seeing stars. Ximen presses a kiss to the corner of her lip, mumbling, “You all right?”

 

“God,” Xiaoyou exhaled, her grip around the desk tightens, her knuckles going white, “ _Move_. _Now_.”

 

Ximen obeyed. He moves leisurely at first with long, slow, and deep thrusts, a tremor shaking down his body as he remembers the slide and sensation of burying himself into Xiaoyou. He lets her feel him, the strength, power, and desire. It’s love making. The deeper and rougher the thrusts, the longer and more drawn out her moans become. He rolls his hips seductively when he’s in to the hilt. He caresses her skin, trailing wet kisses all over her body.

 

“Xiaoyou...” Ximen groans as the tight heat around his shaft pools a heat into his body and spreads beneath his skin like wildfire. “Shit, _you feel so good_.”

 

“Aahhh!” She exclaimed, “Xi...Men...” her breath begins to come in short pants. She pushed her hips back against Ximen in encouragement. “ _Harder…_ ” He thrust into her and watched as Xiaoyou’s expression crumble around pain and pleasure. He slid in and out of Xiaoyou with long, forceful thrusts, watching her face twist around gasps and moans.

 

Ximen’s brows knit together in pleasure as he pistons his hips forward, setting a rhythm that made Xiaoyou pour moans from her lips loud enough that anyone nearby will know exactly what is going on. His grasp becomes rigid when he felt her convulse and twitch around his cock, feeling her insides quiver out of composure. With a grunt, Ximen leans onto her, further pinning her to the desk.

 

“Ahhhhhh!!!” Xiaoyou felt teeth pierce down her shoulder and climax hits her like a tidal wave, body shivering and electric shocks rocketing over her as she throws her head back. She pulsated around Ximen’s length, and Ximen lost himself. His hips sprung into erratic thrusts as he came, groaning loudly against Xiaoyou’s hair, and slowly slumping his head against her throat.  They stay like that for what feels like a while, until they both descend from their high. When he lifts his head from her shoulder he places a soft kiss to her forehead.

 

Ximen pulls away from Xiaoyou, the sight of his fluids slowly dripping on her was doing wonders on his mind and body but he decides otherwise. Instead, he looks for something to wipe them clean.

 

“Drawer,” Xiaoyou panted. “I'd want to, but I don’t think I can move.”

 

Ximen shoots her a mischievous smile and reaches around for the drawer, pulling out towelettes. “Do you always keep this stuff?” He asks, as he delicately cleaned her, folding the square every so often before wiping again.

 

“Yeah...” She teases, “I thought we’d eventually do it to the office at some point.”

 

Ximen goes to retrieve his shirt from where it landed on. He reaches to help Xiaoyou fix her clothes, gently massaging at her thighs and hips, admiring his work of art.

 

“I like them you know...” She casually says, without a lie. “you always make them feel so good,” Xiaoyou loves it when Ximen leaves her covered in marks that she can feel beneath her clothes like some big, dirty, secret. It gives off a burning feeling.

 

“And you need to stop leaving _them_ up so high. Other board members are going to notice.” Ximen points to the one just below his ear, which will soon become purple in a bit.

 

“I just don’t want anyone to think that you’re available. ” She says as she smooth out the wrinkles of her clothes. “I don’t like sharing.” He chuckled, leaned back, smirking at the flushed red of Xiaoyou’s cheeks and her pout because of her revelation.

 

“There's absolutely no way I'm getting any work done now. ” He stated simply.

 

Xiaoyou blinks, a smile coming forming from her mouth, “Come home then?”

 

Ximen couldn't help but smile back. He places both his hands on her cheeks, cupping her face and leaning into her, giving her a chaste, reverential and sweet kiss. “Yeah, let’s head home.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it as less graphic as possible (/・・)ノ 
> 
> Confident and Femme Fatale Xiaoyou is something I enjoy (Get Rekt Ximen!!)
> 
> Oh and, always practice safe sex! Ciao!!


End file.
